


Snow White and princess-not-so-charming

by Scribbleheart17



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbleheart17/pseuds/Scribbleheart17
Summary: A play takes a twist that no one expected.





	Snow White and princess-not-so-charming

Snow White and princess not-so-charming:

Lucy gazed at her reflection, hardly recognizing herself in the elaborate princess costume. The body of the gown was a rosy reddish pink, and white lace trimmed the waist and collar. Her hair was curled and pinned back into what was basically an exaggerated Pollyanna, and she wore a silver tiara.

She was still shocked someone had actually wanted to hire her team as a theater troupe again, after the disaster that happened last time. She felt reassured that at least there were other members of the guild here to help keep the event from burning to the ground. Literally.

This was their last dress rehearsal before the first performance that would be three days later. They were going to perform _Snow White_ , but it was not exactly the… traditional version.

Lucy’s character was a princess who was to wed Prince Charming (played by Natsu) in an arranged marriage. She was normally kindhearted, but she acted cold to the prince because she was in love with another man (played by Gray; much to Juvia’s charigin). Lucy had joked that her character should be called “Princess-Not-So-Charming.”

“Lucy? Are you dressed yet?” Erza's voice called from the other side of the dressing room door. “Coming,” she called back. She opened the door and Erza and Lisanna were standing there, dressed as the Evil Queen and Snow White. Erza almost never wore black, but Lucy thought it actually suited her scarlet hair. Lisanna was a perfect Snow White, of course, especially because she really could connect with the animals. “We're going to start the first act soon,” Erza informed her. “I'm ready,” she said, and took a deep breath. . .

The rehearsal went perfectly; it seemed as though every scene had been executed exactly as planned. Lucy was backstage as Natsu and Lisanna rehearsed the last act, the famous “true love’s kiss.” Suddenly, there was a commotion from the stage. Lucy rushed out to investigate what was causing such a ruckus.

Everyone was crowded around Lisanna—they had moved her from the glass coffin the dwarves put Snow in when she was poisoned, and laid her on the ground. “She's not breathing,” Wendy cried, panicked.

“Oh no, what happened?!” Lucy’s heart raced as she ran to where the white-haired girl was laying on the ground, and stood over her. “The corset of her costume must have cut off her flow of oxygen while she was in there…” Mirajane explained tearfully, speaking so softly that Lucy almost didn't hear her.

Lucy bent down next to Lisanna. “Lisanna, can you hear me?” She started shaking her a little, but the girl didn't respond. “Dammit,” Lucy hissed through her teeth, and she did the first thing that popped into her head. She took a deep breath and planted her lips right on Lisanna's, then she pulled back but Lisanna still didn't respond. After what seemed like a lifetime, she coughed and stirred, then sat up, looking at Lucy in confusion.

“What happened?” she asked, looking shocked. Then Happy burst out, “I guess true love’s kiss really does conquer all,” he said, a smug grin on his face. Lucy glared at him, her face turning red. Lisanna stared at Lucy and her face went even redder than Lucy’s, the two girls gazing at each other bashfully. Then, to make things worse, everyone around them started laughing hysterically.

“Well,” Erza said, giggling, “I guess we'll have to make a few changes to the ending.” 


End file.
